Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the base game operation of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game.
One known bonus game is in the WHEEL OF FORTUNE® gaming device manufactured by the assignee of this application. In this game, a multi-colored award wheel is attached to a cabinet of the gaming device. The award wheel is divided into several sections. Each section includes an award that ranges in value from twenty to one thousand. In this game, a player plays a base game that includes spinning reels and a central payline. When the wheel symbol is positioned along the central payline on the third reel, the player enters the bonus game.
In the bonus game, the player obtains one opportunity or spin of the award wheel. The player spins the award wheel by pressing a button on the gaming device. Once the award wheel starts spinning, the player waits until it stops. An indicator located at the top of the award wheel points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award on that section for the bonus game. After the player receives that award, the bonus game ends and the player can resume playing the base game.
Another known game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,658 to Mangano et al. This patent relates to a spinning award wheel game. The game includes a display having five concentrically arranged wheels. Each wheel has indicia designated with an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten and a wild symbol along the outer edge of the circles. Once a player enters the game, the player initiates the spinning of the wheels. Each wheel rotates independently of the other wheels. The object of the game is to align winning combinations of indicia, which in this game are winning hands in poker. A indicator points to a sequence of five indicia formed from each of the five rotating wheels. If the sequence equals a winning combination, the player receives an award.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, therefore, it is desirable to provide new bonus games having award wheels that provide larger awards to players with minimal risk.